1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a television and a method for displaying video images in conjunction with a television program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many televisions have a picture-in-picture function. That is, there is a main window for displaying content such as a TV show; and overlaid on the main window is a smaller secondary window showing different content from another TV signal or from the Internet. However, the displayed area of the second window is typically opaque and entirely obscures the overlaid portion of the main window.